The Ascent of Zariel, Volume II, Chapter 1
::'City Center - ' ---- ::The quirky architecture of the mist-laden city of Necromundus is distinguished primarily by the absence of many right angles. Wooden-slats climb walls that are rectangular cubes, but the lines from ground to gable form rather oblong angles, giving everything from the dominant clock tower to the Purgatory Tavern a rather unstable appearance. ::Ghostly entities of many shapes and sizes can often be seen traveling the narrow, fog-shrouded streets, preparing to resurrect after a misadventure or accident beyond the great portals that lead to strange and distant realms. ::The paths head out in four directions from here. To the north lies the Boneway, and the shopping centers. To the west, the residential districts. To the south are darker paths through Hard Luck Road. Finally, to the east is the portal plaza, the dim glow showing bright even here. ::It is a cold afternoon. The slightest breeze stirs over the land infrequently. A few wispy cirrus clouds streak the otherwise clear sky. '' ---- Ravus is moving through the city center from the direction of the portal plaza, clad in full armor that's lightly spattered with blood. From the ease of his steps, however, that blood is likely not his. The visor of his helmet's down, preventing a clear look at his face. Meanwhile, Zariel moves through the city center from the opposite direction. While the angel's face may be hidden from view... well, angel + armor + blood is apparently a unique enough combination to get the demon to alter course. "There's only one angel I know of who shows up around here with blood on him more often tham most demons," he muses lightly. "Most of the angels don't do my sort of work." Ravus's voice is gently sad as his gauntleted hands reach up to remove his helmet, silvery hair shaken out. "There are just too many who only understand one language: force." "It's the easiest language to understand," Zariel remarks with a smile, "Learning the language of patience is a pain in the ass." He leans over to kiss the angel's cheek, before adding softly, "I passed my first test." "Really? You saved the king's soul?" Ravus can't help but smile as well, shifting so that he can answer that kiss with one on the lips. "I -knew- you'd make it through, somehow. Have you started on your second yet?" "No, actually, I didn't save his soul," Zariel remarks, "As Cephas put it - that was my task, not my test. I'm still working on it, actually, but I'm allowed to ask for help now. And... I've gotten my second task, yeah." "Ask for help? Wasn't Linn helping you before anyway?" Ravus's smile is uncertain, but somehow brighter with hope now as he steadily rewards Zariel. "I'm allowed to /get/ help," Zariel says, "But I can't /ask/ for it. I didn't ask him to, he came in on his own." "Ahhh... I see. I guess I probably can't do anything," Ravus mutters, gaze dropping. "I'll have to check in with Cephas, see if the rules have changed. What's this new task?" "I'm not even allowed to tell you what this month's task is," Zariel remarks with a sigh, "It's... complicated. But Cephas said I can fill you in at the end of the month once it's all said and done. Don't worry too much about it, though, it's nothing impossible like the last one." "Huh..." Ravus lifts his gaze at that, steadily considering Zariel for a long moment. "Well, all right. Can you tell me if it's going well, at least...?" "It's not going badly yet," Zariel offers with a sheepish grin, moving to wrap his arms around the armored angel, "But really, enough about me already. What've you been up to? Other than getting bloodied." "Trying to stay away from your tasks so I don't accidentally help," Ravus admits with a sigh, his armored bulk leaning into Zariel. "Quiet days home with Ax now and then, the usual efforts to try and handle the fighting in Striet. That keeps eating up a -lot- of my time." "I can always prevent you from helping," Zariel remarks lightly, "You don't have to avoid me." Another kiss for the angel as he adjusts a little against the leaning, "Striet... that's that warzone, right? Jeez, good luck with that... I'd offer to help, but I've still got Trueguard cleanup to worry about." He grins, then, before adding, "And how is Lover Number One?" Ravus returns the kiss energetically, pairing it with a squeeze. "Yeah, Striet is the warzone- the eternal war. They no longer know why they're fighting. I still have hope it can be changed." He chuckles lowly at the demon's choice of appellation, replying, "Better. I gave him something that I promised to keep only for him, to let him know he still has a special place in my life and heart." "Aw, that's sweet," Zariel remarks with a bright smile, "Good to know things are better with you two." The demon even seems a little... lighter, at that. "They're not entirely healed," Ravus muses, "but I think we've gone a pretty good way towards it." He hesitates, confessing with a sigh, "He's just... bad at letting go of the past. What you did." "I can't say I blame him," Zariel replies, "If some jackass came by and did what I'd done, then you turned around and told me you wanted to be with him? I..." He blushes, "I wouldn't be okay with it. I mean, yeah, you're a grown man and can make your own decisions, but it would take some doing before I could trust him. Especially a demon," he fwuffs his wings a little. "Really, Ax is... pretty well justified in how he feels. How he /acts/... meh, a little childish... but he's just worried about you." "Don't I know it," Ravus sighs, scowling. "That's what made it all so hard. Still, with time I think he'll learn. Especially once you succeed at all your tests and tasks and everything." "Oh, please don't put that kind of pressure on me," Zariel replies, chuckling, "One task at a time, or else I think I might cry." He gives the angel an affectionate squeeze, "He just needs time to see, that's all. He'll eventually run out of excuses to think I'm the ultimate evil." "Sorry, love," Ravus offers softly, leaning his head against Zariel's. "I just... I have complete faith you *will* succeed, so I kind of take it as a given. And it will be the absolute and final proof you're not what he thinks you are." Smiling lightly Zariel nods, "Yeah. And then he'll chill out and everything will be the way it should be. See what you're doing? Optimism's highly contagious, y'know." He winks, before adding, "Until then, though, I think it's best if Ax and I, uh, keep our distance from each other. I'm sure he doesn't need any reminders that there's an Evil Demon waiting to pounce on his Sweet Angel." Ravus can't help but snort aloud at that with audible disdain, even though his smile doesn't fade. "Sounds pretty good, I think. I'm still looking forward to the future, to some day where we could all have a dinner together, but we've got all the time in the world. And... then some." "That we do," Zariel agrees, "And that'll be a great day, when it comes along. In the meantime, I've still got something I need to talk to you about. Remember, that night those demons showed up, I wanted to chat with you later? We never got around to it." "You're right." Ravus snaps his fingers, shaking his head. "Okay- now's good. Where do you want to go to talk, Zariel? Back home?" He's already turning to wander that way, helmet tucked under an arm. Zariel just follows along, smirking in amusement with a small air of dread tucked behind it, "Yeah, home's good." ---- ''Continue to To See You Bleed Back to The Ascent of Zariel Category:Logs